Silent Kat
by werecatgurl
Summary: A girl gets sent to CGL but only Mr.Sir knows. Also, all the boys are back so they are all here for diferent reasons than in the book. So sue me...
1. Default Chapter: Bus Ride

The last few hours played through her mind. The sirens, the police's pistol shot, her shot, and the blood. The thick red blood that had been _everywhere_. Oh yes, let's not forget the four year sentencing to Camp Green Lake. Two and a half years for manslaughter and one and a half for attempted murder. The big yellow state bus hit a bump in the road and the tall, freckled, raven haired Texan was suddenly and uncomfortably aware of the handcuffs attaching her to the seat. 'I could easily pick that lock, but it wouldn't look to good on my already ruined record.' She thought lazily.

She looked out the window and shook her head, thinking she was hallucinating. It couldn't be Sam. It _couldn't _be, he was killed when Katherine the first was a young lady. 'I must be crazy' the girl concluded contently, 'Yes, that was obvious.' She leaned forward as far as possible, which, due to the cuffs, wasn't very far. The camp slowly pulled into view. 'Oh joy.'


	2. Meeting Mr Ugly

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes, although if I had the cash, I'd buy Zero. I _do_ own Kat, and later, Raven. On to the story...

Finally the handcuffs were taken off and Kat stretched. Unlike most new campers, she didn't look around, ask questions, or wonder about the name. Instead, she followed the officer and bus driver, the three extra guards trailing behind, into, in her opinion, a tacky building. Inside was an ugly man with a mustache, a cowboy hat, and a rattler tattoo. The faint but acrid smell of smoke hang about the air and the girl noticed a bag of sunflower seeds. Ex-smoker, Kat observed. The drunken bastard who called himself her father had tried to quit drinking but had been _very_ unsuccessful. The three guards entered and the ugly guy, or Mr. Ugly, as Kat dubbed him, picked up the clipboard, pretending to look over it. He looked up and eyed the three extra guards. "What's them three here for?" He asked gruffly. "The girl's here for a reason, Sir." The officer announced with authority. The man's eyes flicked to a part of the paper Kat guessed his eyes didn't wander very much and the pupils widened with fear. When he spoke again his voice was hoarse and wavering. "They expect _us _to keep _her_ here after what she _did???_" He looked at the tall fifteen year old who was inspecting her denim blue nails and he continued, in a panicked voice. "Why not _jail? _Why not a _girl's _ delinquent camp? Why not a state Camp?" This time the bus driver spoke up, "She's been to _every_ camp across the States. No one wants her back. By the way sir, you'd best be getting' back to the usual routine." Mr. Ugly took a shuddering breath and said, "Right then, my name is Mr. Sir. Do you find that funny at all Ms. -" He consulted the sheet, "Katherine?" Kat continued inspecting her nails and scraping the dirt out from underneath them. Mr. Sir looked at the guards quizzically and the female guard said as though she was in the military, "Sir, she only answers to Kat Sir!" The irritated man rolled his eyes and said "Do you find my name funny Ms. Kat Barlow the Fourth?" The raven haired girl raised her head casually and shook it no. Mr. Sir had difficulty hiding his surprise. "Anyways, you'll have to sets of clothes, one for work, and the other for relaxation. You're expected to dig one hole each day unless you're bitten by a rattler or a scorpion or a yeller spotted lizard. If you don't mess with them they don't mess with you and you won't get bitten, usually. If you're bitten by a yeller spotted lizard you _will _die, always. Anyways, your hole is to be five feet deep, five feet wide. Your shovel is your measuring stick. You got a swimsuit?" He said, ticking most of the items off on his fingers, and said in a voice that suggested he had done this a million times and was expected to do so a million times more. Kat nodded her head in response to his question. "Good, because if you didn't the boy's eyes would be glued to your body during your two and a half minute shower." Kat shrugged; there wasn't much to see at the moment. Mr. Sir tossed her a bright orange jumpsuit that smelled like soap and uttered one word, "Change." Kat looked down at her attire, a black jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around the waist, and a white t-shirt. She was aware of the black cap perched backwards on her head. She contemplated his word then shook her head no. Mr. Sir's face softened at the sight of the girl for she reminded him of Lou. "Then get on outta here."


End file.
